Lilies on the Doorstep (Lilium x Grossular One Shot)
by bananamilkk
Summary: Grossular misses Lilium dearly. He longed for his fragrant scent, his alluring stare and his warm hands. (Story takes place after the show, where Lilium leaves ACCA, and goes back to Furuwau)
1. Chapter 1

Closing his eyes, he could still remember the past. He could almost feel it. The taste on his tongue and the scent in his nose. He loved how Lilium's skin glowed with a healthy bronze-gold tone, the softness and suppleness of his skin as he caressed Lilium's back.

Lilium's long eyelashes that would brush against the very top of his cheeks as he closed his relaxed droopy eyes. Those pupils would stare at its opponent with such burning intensity. So much words unspoken, yet his eyes were always showing. He was man with less words, but all of the words he had spoken were all useful, intellectual, smart- like him.

He remembered the way he moved, elegantly- like royalty and lithe, like a sly panther in the wild, circling his prey. His steps were soft and quiet, almost silent, making his presence diluted.

As he speaks, his voice would be gentle, yet filled with intent. They would often be sharpened with the aim to kill, velvety but deathly. The lilt in his words always made Grossular shiver with thrill. He was two-faced, but his other side was beautiful. He had such manipulative nature, yet he was so, so sweet at the same time. How is he so contradicting?

Grossular would do anything for Lilium. He loved it when Lilium would always sometimes be a little naughty, and showed Grossular love. He was temperamental but Grossular was patient and kind, willing to put up with Lilium. He wanted silly things, yet Grossular did nothing to stop the silly boy. _Look what happened now. Though it was not like he had a choice._

Oh, and his scent! The fragrant scent of delicate flowers, exuding out of him as he walks past. Perhaps it was because he's from Furuwau, the district that was filled to the brim of with flowers. He remembered once visiting Lilium's home. The place was overpowering with the scent of lilies. There were a variety of lilies, pink, yellow, white…

They had walked to the back garden, away from all his pesky brothers. They were like him. Suspicious yet beautiful. They were pretty much the same as Lilium, but they lack the charm. Their younger brother was more successful in terms of connections. They lacked what their brother had.

Lilium had led Grossular through the maze of walls in the palace, when they finally saw a sight of the exquisite fountain. It was one of the most popular sights in Furuwau. Even though it was not open to public, it was a well-known place.

Their hands were intertwined. Lilium's slightly sweaty palms warming Grossular's cold fingers. He always had cold hands and Lilium was always the one that helped him warm them up.

Lilium stopped just beside the fountain. He sat down on a bed of wild flowers growing on the ground, pulling Grossular down with him. He let out a rare smile, tugging Grossular closer to him. He was craving sexual affection. Grossular never knew if it was out of love, or human nature. Did Lilium ever had any feelings for him?

Lilium undressed Grossular. His pale body, a stark contrast to Lilium's, as the black-haired male touched him. He pulled Grossular up on him. Grossular's legs straddling both sides of the smaller sized male.

Both of them were hard and needy. Both craved touch and satisfaction.

He slid Lilium's cock inside of him, as he felt the fullness in him. He was aware that it swelled in size due to pleasure. Lilium tugged on Grossular's hair, forcing Grossular to move his hips and body.

They had sex outdoors. It was all fun as the sun's rays beat down onto them, stinging Grossular's pale skin.

Lilium had put a flower behind Grossular's ears, making him look slightly feminine with his silky white hair. He watched as Grossular rode him, his face getting redder, sweaty and his eyes tearing up.

Their relationship had a lot of _pulling and tugging_.

…

Grossular sipped his tea, bitterly. It even tasted more bitter than usual. His usual order of black earl grey tea with no sugar, seemed… bland and bitter. It seemed like it needed sugar.

He sighed, putting the warm mug down. His hands were wrapped around the mug, trying to gain heat for his cold fingertips. He missed Lilium. He really did. He could barely stand it any longer. The disturbing hum at the back of his head, telling him he missed Lilium. Well, his _mind_ didn't need to tell him he missed the brown skinned male… His heart already did… _rather rudely_.

He couldn't go back to Furuwau. He'd grow weak in the knees if he had step out of the airport, and get hit with the smell of the familiar flowers. He'd take a taxi to the palace way out, away from the city, pay the driver that would give him questioning stares for being there, but yet, he would not be able to go in. He was scared. He didn't even know if Lilium loved him.

He would crumble.

"Chief Officer Grossular."

He snapped out of his daydream.

Grossular turned around to the see the blue haired beauty. Muave was the most popular power woman in the whole of ACCA, many men and woman alike admire her for her bravery, especially after the attempted coup de tat happened. She was made the highest position officer of ACCA after that.

"Muave, don't call me that, I'm not even a proper Chief Officer anymore." Grossular smiled bitterly at his old counterpart he had worked with. He knew Muave looked up to him, but if she found out about his lingering infatuation with the traitor of ACCA, what would she think? This made Grossular's stomach do a tiny little flip.

"No, no, you are still an officer, it's just that your work load has lessened… but why do you still look so stressed? Is there anything I can help with?"

They had chatted about topics unrelated to work for these past year, hence they were pretty close already, yet Grossular could not remove the 'wall' in front of him. He couldn't help but distance himself from others.

"It's… nothing. Probably because of the new development project. Nothing much."

"Ah, I see… But if you're really stressed, do take a break. You don't look too well recently."

Was it showing that much?

True, he was thinking too much of Lilium these days, so much so that he could not sleep. He was on his mind 24/7. His work deteriorated because of that, causing him to stay up even later. His body ached due to his bad sleeping posture and he was feeling slightly under the weather… But he didn't know it was _that_ bad.

"It's fine. It's fine."

Muave gave him a speculative look, but nodded and continued on anyways.

"Did you know about the findings of more oil in Furuwau? They are exporting it out further north, for much higher prices these days."

"F-Furuwau?" He stammered. Hearing the word that had been constantly plaguing his mind was a splash of cold water to his face.

"Yes… It's worrying to be honest. I'm really hoping for Furuwau to come back."

"Y-yeah, it's… not good." _I might never see Lilium again._ Grossular almost said it out loud.

Lilium was too prideful for the 13-districts. He would not come back ever. He wouldn't want to face the people that had seen through his plan. He would never want to come back now that his independent nation was doing much better than before. Hell, why would he? He was even more rich than before. He was not the materialistic type, but he is self-sufficient for the rest of life. Why would he come back to Badon?

He swallowed. His throat hurt from the dryness. He was never… going to see Lilium _ever_ again.

"I… I think… I need to take a break. Muave. I need to take a break off work for a while."

"E-Eh? What? All of a sudden- I'm fine with it, and all, but… but, what's wrong?" Muave was taken aback, by Grossular's sudden outburst. The white-haired male looked frantic as he gathered his belongings. He gulped down his scalding tea, not caring about the scorching burn at the tip of his tongue.

"I need to go. Sorry, Muave. Another day, alright?"

Muave was stupefied, as she blinked at the rushing figure, already making his way out of the café. This was perhaps, the very first time she ever saw Grossular act so out of character. He was always so… emotionless, calm and collected.

…

What would he do next? A wave of emotions rushed through him as he ran up the stairs to his apartment. He lived in a small condominium apartment not far away from the office. It was a tiny apartment compared to the other Five Chiefs' houses. He didn't find the need to spend extravagantly on a shelter. The shelter just needed to be sufficient and working, that's all that matters.

He was such bipolar opposites to Lilium, he noticed. Lilium lived in palaces, mansions, and high-end buildings, while he lived in small apartments. He loved being simple, while Lilium loved being extravagant. Lilium was always the ones with flair for drama and emotions.

Would he take the nearest flight to Furuwau? Would he run there into Lilium's arms?

His footsteps slowed.

The big question still remained in Grossular's head.

Does Lilium love him?

He felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat and he swallowed it down, blinking away the doubtful tears.

 _See what heartbreak could do to him…_

As he neared his apartment, he noticed a single flower on his doorstep. It was placed on the brown rattan door mat he bought from some cheap home décor shop. He realized it was a Stargazer Lily. The dark pink petals looked fresh, and the scent deep.

He picked it up feeling the smooth petals.

Grossular remembered.

They were both in Lilium's room- which was unexpectedly _less floral_. It was adorned with silks of various colors, the bedding soft with multiple cushions and the walls had intricate paintings on them. Even with the lacking of flowers, Grossular could still smell the faint scent of flowers.

Both were on the bed, lying down. His head was on Lilium's lap- one of the rare moment Lilium was that touchy and affectionate. He played with Grossular's hair, pleating it, wrapping it around his fingers and running his hands through Grossular's thick locks.

"Did you know flowers have meanings?" Lilium spoke first.

Grossular looked up at the bronzed male. From the view underneath, he looked godly. His features were prettier than usual.

"No…" He spoke softly, his deep voice echoed slightly in the room.

"For one, Stargazer Lilies… The beautiful dark pink lilies with the sweet scent? It's really attractive, and it can be sent to lovers, meaning 'I miss you'."

"Will you?" Grossular questioned.

"What?"

"Miss me."

"Huh? Well…" He hesitated.

"Tch," Grossular clicked his tongue, and got up from Lilium's lap. He knew the answer in his heart.

…

Now, seeing the flower in front of him, he felt his knees go weak. It was like his entire soul was being sucked out of his being. He… He wanted to see him. He wanted to see Lilium, and kiss the hell out of that silly spoilt brat. He wanted Lilium to fuck him so hard, he would not be able to stand the next day. He missed him so, so, so much!

Grossular dug the keys out from his pocket. His fingers were cold again- he could barely feel them, as they trembled. His hands weren't helping him get in. He was struggling to open the door. The keys weren't going in right, and his hair was obstructing his view.

Pushing his hair back, he growled in frustration, finally able to get his key in the hole.

Please, please, please be there.

He swung open the door.

What he saw made his heart stop. He knew that he might be there. However, he couldn't believe it. After a whole year without seeing each other, he could not picture what Lilium would look like… But he did not picture Lilium to look… like this.

The sun kissed male sat relaxed against the wicker chair he had at the entrance of his apartment, his legs swung over the arm rest, as he used his arms to rest his head against. His hair was shorter, making him more boyish, and his body slightly lean. He looked… so much more… alluring. Perhaps, it was because he had not seen Lilium for a period of time, that's why Lilium seemed more irresistible?

Just then, the more handsome version Lilium opened his mouth to speak first.

"Hello, Grossular."


	2. After Story

After Story

"You really got to stop putting your keys under the door mat." He said.

Grossular blinked at the handsome male in front of him. He was really here. He was breathing the same air as _he_ is. They were in the same room… after a year of separation, they were back together. Surprisingly.

Grossular always thought he'd be the one to cave in and run to Furuwau to meet Lilium.

"W-what are you doing here?" Grossular asked. His voice almost giving out the fact he was feeling so nervous on the inside. He was scared this was all a dream and that when he wakes up, he'd be greeted by the empty room, with no Lilium…

He tried sounding cold while regaining his posture.

"Me? I'm here to see you."

"Didn't you leave a year ago?" Grossular deadpanned. He bit the insides of his cheek, chomping down on his skin to chide himself. No, no, no, no, no! This was not the way he imagined welcoming Lilium back. He could not stop himself from saying all these words.

Perhaps some part of him wanted to 'punish' Lilium for leaving him here all alone when Lilium was sure that Grossular had feelings for him. It was horrible. It wasn't like a break up, per say… but it was a terrible feeling on Grossular's part. The separation felt like black treacle sitting at the pit of his stomach uncomfortably for weeks. He had tried to burry himself in work for the first few months, but whenever he stopped, he felt worse than before.

"You don't want me back?"

"What makes you think so?" Grossular spat out. He was angry. Lilium had ran away from him, without a word of farewell, and _now_ expects him to welcome him back with open arms?

Grossular gritted his teeth, his nails digging into his palm as he clenched his fists. Setting down his briefcase, he entered the room, pouring a glass of water for himself.

His fingers shook as he poured. The stream of water wavered.

"Why are you back?" Grossular asked, after a sip of water. His back was facing Lilium. It was easier for him this way. It was so that the smart and sly man could not see through Grossular's true feelings. He was ready to break down at that spot.

"Because… I m-miss you?" Lilium's lips felt weird expressing his feelings. The words didn't fit him right. He looked at Grossular's back. His ex-lover was thinner than before. His broad shoulders hunched slightly forward from fatigue. His white hair was longer, thinning at the ends. Grossular did not change much all these months apart. As if, a part of him was still stuck in the past.

Grossular shook his head, turning to Lilium.

"You can't expect me to… to…" Grossular felt like he couldn't breathe. The air was stuck in his lungs, like the words in his throat.

"If you don't want me here, then, I'm sorry." Lilium spoke carefully. He swung his legs off the arm rest, standing up straight.

Grossular noted he grew an inch taller.

"I'll be leaving then." Lilium bowed ever so slightly, a thick lock of his fringe fell towards his face.

Grossular stared painfully at the man in front of him.

He didn't want Lilium to ever leave again. Even if it depended on his life, yet his feet couldn't move.

Lilium started moving towards the door, his head hung low and his movements slowed.

No, no, no...

Lilium looked up, giving one final glance to Grossular. His eyes were filled with regret, it was seemingly pleading for Grossular to say something.

Fuck… this is wrong. This is not what reconciliation was like.

"L-Lilium-!" Grossular called out. The name fumbled on Grossular's lips.

The bronze toned man stopped. He needed to say something, quick.

"P-please… d-don't ever… leave me again." Grossular said, so soft it was barely a whisper, but Lilium caught it.

Before Lilium could say anything, Grossular crossed the distance in between them with a few strides, and enveloped Lilium in a big hug.

It felt right.

Their bodies were made for each other. Grossular felt himself melting into Lilium's warm body. His cold fingers found Lilium's warm ones. Lilium was surprised at the coldness from his lover's hands, since it was the first touch in a long time. He chuckled out, unbelievably, against Grossular's chest.

"I want to kiss you." Lilium said, his voice, husky and words, slower. It was so sensual. Grossular nodded, his lips found his lover's. Like fire and ice, they finally felt balanced.

…

Grossular could not contain his mewls for Lilium. His body trembled under Lilium's touch, as he moaned in pleasure. His skin was much more sensitive than usual, feeling every brush of Lilium's fingertips against his pale skin.

"Oh, I do miss you. I love you so much." Lilium whispered, his lips against Grossular's chest. He took a small whiff of his lover. Grossular still smelt the same, of dried tea leaves and soap bars. His warm breath made Grossular gasp out.

Lilium closed his mouth on Grossular's hard nipple. The pink nub sweet in his mouth. He sucked on it, feeling the male under him squirm with satisfaction. He indulged in tasting his lover's saccharine sweet skin.

"Lilium…" Grossular moaned out his name, which to his lover's contentment, he tugged on Grossular's nipple with his teeth. Grossular yelped, his back arching up. He gripped Lilium's hair, pulling the black-haired male up to his level. He needed a kiss.

Connecting their lips, it was pure bliss. Lilium's lips tasted of honey lip balm, while Grossular's lips tasted of tea. Their tongues intertwined with each other as they explored each other's mouths. Lilium shivered in ecstasy, caving in for more. He ran his fingers through the hair he had longed for all those months. He finally got to touch these beautiful locks. He felt the silky-smooth hair in between his fingers as he angled Grossular's head further up, exposing his neck.

"A-aah, Lilium… Y-you're so good." Grossular murmured, as Lilium's lips found their way down to his neck. He felt the warm kisses on his neck, along with the possessive sucking. It was definitely going to leave a mark. Pushing the consequences to the back of his head, Grossular's hands found their way down to Lilium's hips.

He felt around for the buckle of the belt and unbuckled the leather belt around his waist. His fingers fumbled with the button and zipper, but he managed to get his pants undone. His fingers brushed against the erection in Lilium's pants. He chuckled, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down against Lilium's lips.

"You're so hard."

"Damn right I am… after all these months." Lilium rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

Grossular proceeded to pull down Lilium's briefs, exposing the light brown hard member. The head was a pretty dark pink, with beads of pre-cum starting to ooze out. His fingers touched the tip, the slimy substance coated his finger.

"Let me suck you." Grossular said.

He didn't know why he said that. Perhaps it was because of the mood and their joyous reconciliation, but he had never sucked anyone's dick before. He didn't even like the smell of it. He always found touching someone else's member weird, much less sucking it.

"U-uh- What?" Lilium drew back, re-affirming what Grossular just said was true, and his ears were not playing tricks on him. He knew Grossular doesn't do anything like that. He was more of a plain 'vanilla' man.

"Let me do it." Grossular frowned, pushing Lilium down onto the bed. The bed creaked under his weight as he shifted his position. Grossular removed Lilium's pants and underwear, exposing the creamy brown thighs. He bit his lips, bringing himself down.

Placing his left hand on the side of Grossular's opened thighs, he used the other to brush away the soft pubic hairs on Lilium. He could smell the strong scent of cum.

"I-I'm going to do it." Grossular looked up at Lilium, whose face was feverishly red. He opened his mouth to close it down on Lilium's cock. The sheer size of the girth made his jaw hurt slightly.

He tasted the salty and slightly bitter taste of pre-cum in his mouth, as he went down deeper. Grossular could even feel the throbbing and pulsating of the thick cock against the roof of his mouth.

He moaned as he felt Lilium hit the back of his throat. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it was rather sexy. However, only half of Lilium was in.

"Fuck… Gros, did you do this to someone else while I was gone?" Lilium breathed out, his hands reaching down to help gather Grossular's hair that was in the way. He bunched them up, and held them up for his lover.

"N…Nnnao!" Grossular protested with Lilium inside of him.

"Oh shit, don't do that… I might just come in your mouth any second. It's so… tight." Lilium breathed out.

Grossular retracted, swallowing down his spit and Lilium's pre-cum, he went back down. His tongue massaged the head of the cock, licking up the slick that was dribbling out. He sucked the tip, feeling Lilium tighten under him, and went even deeper.

The cock hit the back of his throat, but he kept going. He felt the thick girth open up his throat, going past his gag reflexes. He was breathing so hard, trying to maintain his air supply. Lilium was too big inside of him.

His lips touched the base of the cock, his mouth touched hair. The back of his mouth involuntarily squeezed, causing Lilium to moan in pleasure.

"Oh jeez, you got to… st- Aah!" Lilium cried, as Grossular pulled out slightly, only to go back down again. Lilium felt like he was going to explode inside of Grossular. It was odd that his lover seemed experience in giving a blow job, without gagging. He would say that his size needed accommodating.

As if Grossular was a genius, he pulled out completely and gripped Lilium's cock with one hand.

"Come in my mouth. I want to drink up all of you." He said, looking into Lilium's eyes. The bronze skinned male felt himself fall in love more. He shook his head, unbelievable at what was happening. Grossular's hand pumped Lillium's thick member, feeling the build up at the base. Lilium's thigh muscles clenched as his toes curled in anticipation.

Grossular's mouth wrapped itself around the top of Lilium's cock, ready to catch the burst of seeds in his mouth.

"Oh god, I-I'm coming!" Lilium shouted, his grip on Grossular's hair was tight, taunt against Grossular's scalp as he exploded into Grossular's warm opening. He shivered against Grossular, when he finally let go of his hair.

Hoisting himself up on his elbows, Grossular crawled up to Lilium. His mouth was full of Lilium's seeds, mixed with hot saliva. He opened his mouth to show the erotic scene of white cream inside of his mouth, coating his tongue and the roof of his mouth to the back of his throat.

"Oh man, you're too cute… You might get a tummy ache, you know?" Lilium stated, his mouth finding its way to Grossular's shoulder. He sucked on the skin, and took a huge bite. His teeth digging into skin, causing Grossular to yelp in masochistic pleasure.

Swallowing all that's in his mouth, he frowned at Lilium, who pulled back to admire his masterpiece. The marred red teeth edge on Grossular's left shoulder would take quite a while to heal.

"You've got to stop that!" Grossular pouted at his lover, his fingers brushing against the bite mark Lilium gave him.

"It's to tell people you're mine. What's wrong with that?" Lilium shrugged, brushing it off as if it was a romantic notion.

"The last time you did it to me, it took weeks to heal."

"That's good then."

"In the first place, no one can even see-! Uemph!" He was cut short by Lilium giving him a deep kiss. Lilium's tongue snaked its way into his mouth, melting the hot headed man under his touch instantly.

Lilium smirked against Grossular's lips, as his fingers trailed down Grossular's back. The old bite mark was still there. It was a big painful scar, before he had left the 13-districts. It was so deep, blood surfaced. Feeling the ridges of the scar, his fingers went down lower to Grossular's bottom.

He laid down, letting Grossular's larger frame to hover over him, on all fours. They continued kissing as Lilium's fingers slipped into the dip of Grossular's butt. He could feel the warmness of his asshole, as his fingers brushed against it.

"Nngh… Quickly." Grossular's hips moved against Lilium's hand as he begged.

"Quickly? No." Lilium teased Grossular. His finger smoothed over the wet hole, so close, yet not in. He felt the swollen hole throb with wanton desire. Grossular was ready for something big and thick inside of him. He had turned into a needy slut over time.

"P-please…" Grossular breathed out against Lilium's skin. He gasped when he felt Lilium's warm finger push in slowly. One finger was all it takes to make Grossular shiver in pleasure.

Lilium smirked, using his other hand to caress Grossular's cheeks like he was a month old kitten. He stared at the older male close his eyes, purring against his touch.

"It's so warm and soft…" Lilium commented, bringing a bright shade of pink to Grossular's cheeks. He clenched unconsciously against Lilium's fingers, feeling the slender fingers against his insides.

The white haired male yelped as he felt Lilium's nail graze against his prostate, ensuing a chuckle under Lilium's breath.

Lilium shifted, pushing Grossular off him, pinning him under.

Sex was often like that with both of them. It was a lot of pushing. A struggle for power. However, this time, Lilium just had pure intentions. He wanted to reach in deeper. He wanted his long awaited partner to feel loved.

Grossular grunted, as the darker skinned male spread his thighs further.

"Such beautiful milky white thighs my lover has." The mischievous man said. He pulled out his finger, taking hold of Grossular's hips, he gave a rough tug, pulling the older male closer to him, and brought his mouth down his thighs.

He kissed Grossular's right thigh tenderly, breathing the slightly sweet and sweaty scent in. Perhaps they were really meant to be, since Lilium felt more turned on with the pheromones exuding out of his lover.

Lilium felt the predator instincts in him bubble to the surface, threatening to overflow. He opened his mouth against Grossular's thigh, letting his teeth graze against his skin. Without warning, he bit down hard into white flesh.

"AH! Shit! Lilium!" Grossular cried out, his toes curling in from the unexpected surprise. He knew Lilium had a biting fetish from the start, but he didn't expect his younger lover to bite him on his thigh.

He looked down to see his cheeky counterpart grinning up to him. His bite wound was slightly bleeding, purple on the edges. It was like a possessive marking of a wolf. He breathed out, shaking his head to disapprove of what his lover was doing- not like Lilium cared, and Grossular knew that. He couldn't stop his crazy lover from marking him with dozens of possessive marks.

Lilium licked the bite mark, kissing it gently. It was like nursing a slap to the face. He then moved on to the other thigh, once more biting down fiercer than before.

Grossular felt like he might be going crazy. Instead of crying in pain, this time, he was moaning in pleasure. His thighs squeezed against Lilium's head, his hips rocking forward. He wanted something in him.

"Quickly…" He whimpered.

His younger lover laughed. His laughter like the soft tinkling of a wind chime in Furuwau they both seen before. It was calming and pretty.

Lilium pried open Grossular's thighs once more. He was feeling impatient too. A gnawing feeling creeping up his spine. He needed Grossular to be his. Completely.

"I won't go slowly on you this time." He muttered, his two fingers forced its way into Grossuar's behind.

"Nngh… Since… w-when do you?" Grossular retorted back, egging Lilium on. Both of them liked to play rough. Rough but slow sex. Sex was like a sensual game to them.

"Haha… I've been pent up since last year, what do you think?" The younger male stuck in a third finger.

This made Grossular's heart stop.

Those days in the office where he had nothing to do. His mind would always wander towards the direction his heart restricted. He had wondered if Lilium had any other boy toys to have sex with. Grossular considered himself as one of Lilium's chest pieces after all. He could picture the dark skinned male fucking other men other than himself- without a single guilt.

Men in Furuwau were beautiful afterall.

Donned with flower crowns, loose silk scarfs, barely covering anything, Grossular imagined one of them sauntering up to Lilium- the high aristocrat, and seducing the black haired male. Lilium would then fuck them senseless, without sparing a thought on Grossular.

"Y-you… didn't have anyone else? Since you left?" Grossular asked, his voice thick. A lump was forming in his throat, his eyes threatening to tear up. He had spent all those months worrying about that, imagining his loved one having sex with someone else. He thought he was forgotten.

A disposable chess piece- or in this case, a disposable sex toy.

"Of course not." Lilium chuckled in disbelief. The man in question felt a little insulted that his lover would doubt him like that.

"Y-you… You left without saying anything. You fuc- Ugh!" He growled out, but was stopped by Lilium pressing hard against his sensitive spot.

"I'm insulted, little kitty." Lilium drawled out slyly, pressing harder so the taller male would buckle under his fingertips.

Lilium withdrew his hands.

"I-I'm sorry… I… Argh!" Grossular screamed as Lilium thrusted in violently.

3 fingers were definitely not enough to prepare him.

Grossular had done fingered himself while Lilium was gone, however, he wasn't able to stretch himself out as much. He would feel the slight pain throbbing at the rim when he was 2 fingers in, and would always stop there.

The shy older male would never allow himself to buy a sex toy to pleasure himself. Just picturing himself entering a sex shop brought a blush to his face.

Now that Lilium was in him, he felt so full inside. The sheer size was causing him to hurt.

"Sl-slow down… Slow down Lilium!" He reached out to hook his arms around Lilium's neck. He buried his face in the warm shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Not… going… to." Lilium managed to grunt out, as he continued thrusting into Grossular. His hips slapped against the white haired male's buttocks loudly, as the bed creaked against their aggressive movement.

Grossular thought about the months that Lilium was away. He missed him so much.

The warm hands, the lovely way he talked, those seductive, cheeky eyes that would stare defiantly into his own.

Even though they had their differences, even though he knew Lilium was using him, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable to the prideful man.

"Lilium… I love you." Grossular choked out as he started were streaming down his face. Onto his cheeks, his lips, down to his neck.

When was the last time he really cried?

He had always been suppressing his feelings. The cold façade he put on made people respect him. He was scared of people knowing his weakness. He let himself harden over time, he was always trapped in his own bubble.

Never did he expect that such a man would in turn burst into his life, exposing parts that he himself didn't even know he had.

"Oh, Grossular, it was time you said that. I love you too." Lilium brought Grossular's lips against his, as they shared a salty kiss.


End file.
